Harry Potter and the Dual Horcrux
by XNeon3044
Summary: How did this happen? The last thing that Harry remembered was that he had been forcefully involved in a ritual that would let Voldemort absorb his Horcrux and now he was at Kings Cross Station in a young body shared with his best friend. AU! Time-Travel!
1. Chapter 1

(AN: As this is my first fanfiction I welcome any feedback to improve future chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Obligatory I do not own Harry Potter or any characters)

(I would also welcome any beta that would be interested in helping improve this story.)

* * *

'It is a pleasure that you could join us for the occasion Harry Potter,' Voldemort drawled as he circled the cloth-covered podium.

Harry raised his head from his chained position, muscles screaming in pain as cuts reopened to bleed freely once more. 'If only the trip here was as nice as the last time we met,' he croaked out.

'Sometimes my people can be a little over zealous to certain people.' Voldemort robes swept along the ground as he made his way to his honoured guest. 'But I should not forget to introduce our other guest, someone who you should know quite well.'

Harry shouted as Voldemort vanished the cloth to display an unconscious Tom Marvolo Riddle, bound in glowing ropes with torn clothing and a foul smell spreading into the area.

'We found this relic creeping around in areas that only I should have been able to access.' Voldemort said, stroking a hand against the crusted hair. 'Yet I shouldn't have been surprised that it was around, I had never felt anything when it was supposedly destroyed by you in your encounter within the Chamber of Secrets. Don't look so surprised, you should know that your friends would keep us updated on your adventures.'

'But how?' Harry gasped, 'You couldn't have known who I had made friends with on the train.' Harry's eyes never strayed from the limp form that was his best friend, the one who he trusted over everything else, the one secret that he had kept never told anyone.

Voldemort arched his eyebrow as he walked away from his young horcrux. 'I had thought that you would have been intelligent enough to figure it out by now. I had always cultivated people from every camp, regardless of what people may think about my leanings.' Taking out his pale yew wand he began the process of transfiguring a seat for himself. 'Checking on the squibs that had made their way in the muggle world produced a very interesting man. One that had learned to fight but was at the beginning of becoming a muggle healer at the time. You may recognise the name Granger.'

'You are lying, you have to be. Hermione couldn't have been anyone that would help you.'

'Oh Harry, the mistakes that you have made in your short insignificant life. Granger was reluctant at first, I will admit, though he came around after a few visits and some financial persuasion.' Voldemort gave a knowing smirk as he positioned himself upon his emerald cushioned chair. 'It did not take much to simply ask for the information provided by his daughter in her letters, after some small hints that his daughter was to hunt for a certain child during the trip to Hogwarts.'

After Voldemort cast a spell to clear the air, he continued his talk. 'No one would suspect the lightest and most muggle-loving family to exist, that they were actually my supporters. How else do you suppose that they were able to have every child go to Hogwarts with a father that was paid barely enough in a year to rent out a room in the Leaky Cauldron for a few days.'

Harry was reeling as he absorbed this information. His two friends, the ones that he had experienced his adventures with, were linked to the monster that had destroyed everything that he cared about and then some.

As he was going through this, he saw movement as Tom's eyes fluttered about a bit before slumping slightly. No, he had to remember the constant that had been since second year. Even if it turned out that Voldemort was telling the truth, and his apparent friends had been working against him, even unknowingly, that he would always be able to survive if he had Tom by his side.

'It appears we have side-tracked for too long. We should get on with the evening before it dwindles too much. After all, time is always against those who try to fight it.' Voldemort gracefully swept up, banishing the chair to the end of the room, and headed towards a table where several stones were seated.

'You would not believe my surprise when I found out that you were in fact a living horcrux, made on the night of my temporary setback. Add this failure of a horcrux here that you were keeping all to yourself, you are quite the greedy boy Harry Potter.'

Voldemort began to place the stones in a pattern around the room. Scoring lines in the floor between the stones with his wand, the fumes from the burning wood mingling with the stench that had been drifting off where Tom was located.

'It is only polite to let you know what you are going to be involved in, after all you have done for me in the last few decades. As I have found myself diminished from what I used to be, I found a ritual that would allow me to absorb that what was once a part of me. I find it fitting that the first and last horcrux created will be part of the process that will allow me to finally triumph over those that have long tried to resist me.'

Harry shifted his positioning slightly as Voldemort walked past Tom, Tom's eyes started to open slightly and focus on Harry. Harry shook his head minutely whilst glancing over Tom's body and praying that Voldemort wouldn't notice that his other prisoner was waking up.

Voldemort moved to the middle of the pattern and placed the last stone, using his wand to make small cuts on his thumbs before he started to channel magic into the ritual circle he had just created.

'I do hope that you will survive this process Harry, there is so much that I would like to discuss with the help of a few friends. Alas, this ritual did not have much information of when the piece involved is a living, so there is not the best chance for you to be around after it.'

Harry gulped on hearing this, he began to look around to the best he could to see what he could do. He noticed that one of the gently pulsing lines was just out of hands reach and started to try and shift slightly closer to it.

'I will thank you for the gifts that you brought with you tonight. Your invisibility cloak that has caused me such trouble, the old man's wand and even one of my horcruxes, although sadly it has been broken since I have last seen it. A fitting tribute to the future that I will create without those that have pained me in my plans.'

The ritual circle was now glowing more strongly, growing a more vibrant green with each passing second. Harry had shifted enough that he lunged towards the glowing light, bloodied hands outstretched, as his fingers grazed the light and he started to pour as much magic as he could into the ritual. Hoping that it would obstruct the outcome of the ritual, as he had once read that they were dependent on staying as controlled as possible.

Purple light started to spread from his fingertips, bleeding through the pulsing green that had spread through much of the circle.

'No, you fool.' Voldemort shrieked, unable to move and stop Harry as it would invite even more instability to the ritual that he had started.

Harry pushed even more magic, encouraged by Voldemort's reaction, causing the lines of light to start glowing much brighter, almost blinding to the eyes. The purple glow that had started from him had almost reached where Tom was, unbeknownst to the others he had managed to copy Harry's idea and had moved enough to touch the line. Tom used his last reserves of magic to push out a dark blue magic into the ritual line, meeting Harry's magic in seconds, whilst interrupting Voldemort's magic using his build a dam that collided with the green.

The hum of magic that had started from the beginning was growing stronger, while the stones were starting to glow red. An acrid smell started to fill the room, with a slight breeze that was going around the room that contained no windows.

Voldemort released his flow of magic, pushing away from the floor and drawing his wand to with the intent to blow a hole in the wall. The ritual lines pulsed for a final time before the carefully placed stones exploded into fragments, shredding the body of Voldemort and destroying the room that they were in. People afterwards would comment that the house was in a similar condition to the Potter's house after that Halloween in 1981.

Harry last remembered feelings of contentment and mourning when a magic other than Voldemort's met his. He could only guess that Tom had done something that he didn't notice, and then there had been a loud noise and pain before blackness enveloped all that he knew.

The next time that he woke up, he opened his eyes and immediately felt that something was different. His mind had been in a constant haze of pain for the last few days, now there was no pain or aches and all he could feel was something cold that his body was resting against. He focused what was in front of him and there was a conductor, the type found in a train station, hovering over him and a crowd that he could see past the man's head.

There was also a pressure in his head that wasn't there before. 'Harry, where are we?' A higher pitch voice asked, but it didn't feel like he had heard it rather that it was inside his head. 'Tom?' Harry said out loud in a small voice.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: As this is my first fanfiction I welcome any feedback to improve future chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Obligatory I do not own Harry Potter or any characters)

(I would also welcome any beta that would be interested in helping improve this story.)

* * *

 _Chapter 1 Ending:_

 _The next time that he woke up, he opened his eyes and immediately felt that something was different. His mind had been in a constant haze of pain for the last few days, now there was no pain or aches and all he could feel was something cold that his body was resting against. He focused what was in front of him and there was a conductor, the type found in a train station, hovering over him and a crowd that he could see past the man's head._

 _There was also a pressure in his head that wasn't there before. 'Harry, where are we?' A higher pitch voice asked, but it didn't feel like he had heard it rather that it was inside his head. 'Tom?' Harry said out loud in a small voice._

* * *

'Kid are you alright, can you hear me,' the conductor asked waving a hand over Harry's face. Upon seeing the kid's eyes focusing on his face he said, 'What's your name kid?'

'Tom,' the kid whispered in a questioning tone.

The conductor jerked when he heard a loud screech nearby, turning his attention to a white owl that was on a trolley near to the boy that had collapsed on the platform. Why would anyone have an animal like this, he thought, he had heard from other conductors that several times a year there were kids that brought animals onto the platform and then disappeared with no one seeing them getting on a train. He shook his head and brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

'Tom, what I am going to do is take you aside, help you find your family and where you are supposed to go. Do you understand me?' Upon receiving a nod, he helped the kid to his feet and moved the trolley to the centre of the platform where is was not as crowded.

* * *

Harry was in a daze as he was led to the middle of the platform. How was it that he was at Kings Cross Station? The last thing that he remembered was unwillingly being apart of Voldemort's ritual that would absorb his horcruxes and causing it to fail, then loud explosions and darkness.

He thought that he had heard Tom's voice after he woke up, but that can't be right, can it? 'Tom are you there?' he thought.

'Harry, what happened? The last thing I remember is an intense pressure, almost like apparition, a brief light and then being able to see, but not move the eyes I was looking through.' Tom replied, panicking in the situation that they were in.

'Tom calm down. It seems like we somehow got to Kings Cross station, I'm guessing that it had to do with Voldemort's ritual going wrong and that it transported us. Though in the process of that the ritual worked in a way, but instead of Voldemort absorbing any horcruxes, I absorbed you.' Harry reasoned, as he turned his attention outwards to the conductor that was trying to lead him off the platform.

'Please sir, thank you for your help, but I am ok now, really.' Harry pleaded to the conductor while trying to regain control of his trolley. When the conductor didn't look convinced, he started to look around and noticed that they were walking near the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. 'Can I at least push the trolley myself and you can lead the way?' Harry asked. The conductor tilted his head, as if considering the request, before nodding and moving around to the side of the trolley to allow Harry to take control of the trolley. Harry took off, Hedwig letting out a screech of displeasure as the items slid against the back of the trolley, heading towards the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and slipping in before a crowd with the conductor shouting out behind him.

He stopped shortly after passing through the entrance, panting for some reason. He was sure that it had been years since he had been winded from doing something like this in the past. He heard Tom trying to get his attention, but he couldn't afford to retreat inwards to talk until he was somewhere more private and in a safe environment.

Harry pulled out his wand and levitated his trunk, only for it to shoot up several feet before falling back down with a thud, startling Hedwig within her cage. The commotion caused several older students to look at the source, with two that started to wander over. Harry could see that there was a golden-yellow trim to their school robes and relaxed slightly, as he wouldn't have a repeat of the Weasley Twins helping put his trunk on the train.

'Hey firstie, a bit overeager to be using spells before even getting to Hogwarts, huh. Hey Jim, help me with this by getting the other side of the trunk there. The firstie here can carry his owl and tell us where he wants his trunk.' The taller of the duo said, taking the other side and began walking towards the Hogwarts Express before Harry even had a chance to respond. Harry quickly picked his jaw up from the floor at this display, before grabbing Hedwig's cage and almost running to catch up to the pair, while mentally kicking himself for letting the universe laugh at him.

Harry got in front of them and directed them to the first empty cabin that he could find, thanking them and learning their names. Jim was the shorter of the two, slightly more muscled looking though with a dirty-blond hair, and Rob was the taller one who had taken the lead of the two, with darker brown hair that was almost black in low-light, and they were both 5th years in Hufflepuff that had been looking out for new students that were having trouble with getting their things on the train.

Once Harry was alone in the cabin, he shut the door and closed the blinds. He pulled out his wand to examine it, he had never had trouble with the levitation spell in the past so why should it act like it was overpowered, then lost all power. He gave it a wave and there was a hum of power with a surge green and blue sparks shooting from the tip, it was still the holly with phoenix feather that he had gotten on his first trip to Diagon Alley so why would he have trouble with it.

The mental nudge pulled him from his ponderings about his spells, it seemed like Tom had figured out how to get Harry's attention in their new circumstances. Before he turned his mind inwards, he cast a spell to lock the door. When there was a visible glow that covered the cabin inside, he gave the door a tug and was satisfied to find that it didn't budge, at least something was still working. After he retreated within, the glow started to slowly fade.

* * *

Harry was bowled over as soon as he entered his mind. His ears were deaf in the wake on Tom shouting at him, pounding at the ground on either side. Harry flipped them over, now with Tom on his back, startling Tom and allowing Harry to have a good look at what Tom looked like within Harry's mind. Tom looked even younger than Harry had first met him in the Chamber of Secrets, dark amber eyes framed by an aristocratic face and neat dark hair, pulled away from the face. He had lost the deeper baritone voice that Harry had come to know, and it sounded much younger, if he had to guess then Harry would say that they were now around the same age.

He pushed himself up from his knees and held out a hand to the prone boy that had become his friend. Tom accepted the hand, pulling himself to his feet. Harry shifted his gaze to their surroundings, all he could see was a dull grey stretching into the horizon and a lighter grey showing the surface that they were standing upon. The sound of a clearing throat attracted his attention back to the figure in front of him.

'We need to talk about this,' Tom stated, before two chairs materialised and the grey environment changed to the study located within the Chamber of Secrets that had become a second home over the past several years.

Each boy sat in a chair facing the other, their normal positions for when they had discussions. Tom watched Harry grow nervous and start to twitch and had to supress a small smirk. For the number of years that they had known each other, Harry had never grown completely comfortable in times that they had to have a serious discussion. He waited a moment before he slightly knocked on the arm of the chair to catch Harry's wandering attention.

'It appears that we are in a younger version of your body and I am sharing your mind. So, this could be an elaborate illusion that Voldemort has created, and he lied about the purpose of the ritual to reach some unknown conclusion, or that the instability and failure of the ritual caused us to somehow be blown back to your first year.' Tom stopped here and glanced down at Harry's clothing, causing Harry to also look down and let out a sound of surprise. 'I know that we had discussed your first years in the wizarding world, but you hadn't mentioned that you wore overly large hand-me-downs that are worse that what was donated to the orphanage that I grew up in.'

'Getting back on topic, it appears that we have an opportunity to improve your childhood and avoid the people that betrayed you the last time round. It appears that there is much that was fabricated or staged within your childhood that would not have happened otherwise.' Tom held out his hand and a delicate cup appeared within his grip with a floating teapot that poured out his favourite blend. He paused mid-sip as he saw Harry's incredulous look at what had happened in front of him. 'In the time it took before you would answer me, I experimented a little to see what I could do to rid myself of that dim grey area that I was stuck in. I can change the setting and create what I would like, such as this drink. If you would like, there is some tea on the table to your right.'

'To the best of my ability, it seems that I took over the place of the horcrux that was located within the scar upon your left shoulder, as I was one of the first and much more powerful than the sliver of a soul that was originally within you.'

'What? I thought that the horcrux was at the scar on my forehead. It was always where the pain came from whenever I was around Voldemort or feeling his emotions.' Harry exclaimed, reaching up to touch the famous lightning bolt.

'That would be where the protection from your Mother's sacrifice is located. It would be where the pain would come from as protections of this kind are not usually located on living tissue as they heat up to discharge the excess magic that it uses to protect the subject.' Tom explained as he projected a rough visual representation between them. 'The actual horcrux was represented on the scar on your shoulder, but by the time you would think to check any scars you had too many from your time with your 'loving' relatives. Though it appears that me joining with you removed the horcrux and I combined with the protection that you have.'

'I need to discuss more with you, but you need to leave now. It appears your spell has failed, and we are in danger until we find somewhere that no one else can find us.'

Harry was thrown out of his mind and back into his body. He opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden light, and saw that it was sunset outside of the cabin window. Had he really been talking with Tom that long, he thought, before turning his gaze past a glaring Hedwig and towards the door and seeing an individual leaning in the doorway.

'Took long enough to come round, Potter,' the blonde-haired individual drawled.

* * *

Big thank you to Gurgaraneth & rozenmiko for reviewing the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: I welcome any feedback to improve future chapters or something that I missed when writing this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Obligatory I don't own Harry Potter or any characters besides anything I made up.)

(At the time of chapter release, this story has been viewed 250 times and I don't know how I can thank each person that has gone onto this story besides trying to improve the quality and write more chapters.)

(This is a warning that the chapter does allude to or mention death or torture)

* * *

 _Chapter 2 Ending:_

 _Harry was thrown out of his mind and back into his body. He opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden light, and saw that it was sunset outside of the cabin window. Had he really been talking with Tom that long, he thought, before turning his gaze past a glaring Hedwig and towards the door and seeing an individual leaning in the doorway._

 _'Took long enough to come round, Potter,' the blonde-haired individual drawled._

* * *

'Are you even aware of how long it took to overcome your poor excuse of a locking charm, and then how much time has passed since? Anyone could have come in and done anything whilst you were gone from the world.' Malfoy ranted as he closed the door and settled in the seat opposite Harry. He locked his gaze on Harry, eyes flicking over him as if examining or expecting something to happen. After a moment of this behaviour, he leaned back with closed eyes and exhaled a long sigh. 'Well, there wasn't much one could do if they were in the same circumstances as you are.'

Harry was both thoroughly confused and scared of what currently occurring. This was not what had happened the first time on the train ride, certainly not with the behaviour that Malfoy was portraying. If he had to put a word to it, he would say that Malfoy was concerned or even afraid for him.

'Sorry, but do I know you?' Harry feigned innocence, his heart racing at the thought that someone already seemed to know what had happened when he hadn't even accepted the situation.

Malfoy looked incredulous at this question before giving another long sigh. 'Must I deal with this on top on everything else that was left on me.' Draco glared at Harry before his gaze softened a bit and letting out a deep breath. 'I ask that you please stop with your horrendous attempts at lying, we all know that you were never good even after that change in your behaviour once that basilisk affair happened. It was decided that someone was to be sent after what happened to you, in order to help you where they could, otherwise there was a chance that everything would be ruined again.' Draco explained, after pulling out his wand and layering a few wards to keep from anyone overhearing what was being said.

Harry gave a flinch when the wand came out but relaxed slightly after recognising a few of the spells that were cast. 'I don't know what you are doing here, but how could I trust you after what happened? I know that I saw you standing in the corner when the other deatheaters were having their _fun_ after they found me,' Harry spat at Malfoy, 'You just stood there watching, how do I know some of those curses that hit me didn't come from you. I'm sure that they didn't stop after I was unconscious.'

Malfoy recoiled at this sudden shift in behaviour, as he tried to get a word in Harry continued over him.

'You wouldn't have cared anyway, would you? Whenever I saw you, you were insulting and degrading me or my friends. You must have been thrilled when you became a deatheater and joined Voldemort, finally getting to be around people that shared the same opinion about the filthy blood that's threatening to pollute the oh-so precious pure blood that's running through your veins.' Harry panted as he finished this angry tirade, not seeing the shamed look that was showing on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy looked away as he tentatively began to speak after a few moments filled with the slowly evening breath as Harry regained control. 'I thought that I was doing something noble at first, something that would lead to those of lesser blood to stop coming and diluting the pureness of blood. That changed when we were only sent out on raids against the muggles, over months that was all that ever happened. There was a muggle took a metal pipe, pointed it at our group and something ripped through the others to my left. That was the first time that a muggle fought back, and they won, we took who we could and apparated away as soon as we could. Everyone that was involved in the raid suffered the Dark Lords anger, several who were at deaths door were not given any mercy.' Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing his tale, while Harry looked on in revulsion at what was described yet concerned when people died at the hands of Voldemort.

'I tried to turn away, but the mark burned whenever I thought about betrayal. I had to stay otherwise I would have been hunted down and have the same treatment as Karkaroff, he was in the Dark Lords company for over a year before he was brought before the others and made an example of. If it wasn't announced who he was, I wouldn't have had known who it was. He was utterly broken in such a methodical nature that he would never have lived the length he did without the aid of numerous spells and potions that were used to keep him around to kill him as slowly as possible. I could never describe how he looked as it is too much for any person to take, even a healer would be hard pressed to describe it in a manner that someone could understand.' Malfoy shuddered as he turned slightly green, lost in the memory.

'The night that you were captured, was the start of the end. I had been trying everything I could to stay away from the events where someone was on display, but that night everyone had to attend, or they would be risking everything. I stayed as far back as possible and when I was thrust in front of you, not long after you had fallen unconscious, I used a long term spell that would cause your body deteriorate over a few weeks, but it has an easy counter and the damage can be reversed fairly fast compared to what others were doing.' Malfoy looked incredibly ashamed of his actions as he was taking deep breaths to stop his voice wavering throughout the explanation. 'I am not making excuses for my actions. I know what I did was wrong, but I am trying to give you the reasons behind what I had to do so that there was some chance that you could trust me.' Malfoy looked up at Harry with a sense of longing in his eyes, pleading for a second chance, a chance to make up for the wrongs that he had done to Harry and countless others.

Harry was deeply conflicted, in front of him was one who had tortured others and himself, even admitting it, but in front of him was someone who had bared their darkest secrets in a hope that they could earn some form of forgiveness. The thoughts of what could happen if he took either choice went through his head, of how much he would be able to trust someone who he had conflicted with almost since the moment the had met. He shook his head to dislodge any errant thoughts before making up his mind. 'I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive you for what you have done, but I can put that aside in order to work with you towards a common goal. There will probably never be any friendship between us, though maybe a there can be a chance that we will have a neutral outlook to each other.'

Malfoy looked crestfallen at the announcement that there would never be a friendship between them, before schooling his face to a more neutral stance. 'I understand your decision and the reasons behind it. I hope that you are wrong and that I may earn your trust, even it takes a lifetime.' He ended with a slight smirk at his choice of wording.

Harry remembered what Malfoy ( _did he call him Draco now)_ had mentioned before he had gone on his rant about Malfoy's past. 'What did you mean that you had been chosen to go back after what happened to me.' Harry asked, pensive about the chance that there was someone, or a group, that had known about what had happened to Him and Tom and was able to do the same thing to someone else.

Draco shifted his eyes to the side of Harry before answering, 'It's hard to talk about, I was told that you could only know the details once you knew who was the one that caused this to happen.'

'Are you saying that it wasn't Voldemort's ritual that caused all of this to happen?'

'I know that I am supposed to help you, but there are a few things that are up to you to work out and understand. Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to make sense of it. Apparently when the time is right you will connect what you know and understand what has happened.' Malfoy shifted in his seat and looked towards the window, showing the dusky night sky that indicated they were nearing Hogsmeade station. As if on cue the train started to slow down, with a loud knock on the cabin door. Both boys jumped and tensed as the door opened to reveal the Hufflepuff known as Rob.

'We've reached Hogsmeade and I would suggest quickly putting on your robes before you leave the train, we have about five minutes before we properly stop.'

With this Rob closed the door, leaving two nervous boys each pondering what would happen now that they had reached Hogwarts.

* * *

They heard a loud gruff voice in the semi-dark platform, 'First years o'er here, come now all first years.' Gathering in front of the giant man, the group of robed first years were led down the to docks along the lakeside and seated into the small boats that only held four first years. The giant yelled out into the darkness and the boats began to move across the lake, light waves washing against the side. There were many gasps as the lit castle came into view, with two of them seeing a spectacular castle that had been in ruin the last time that they had laid eyes upon.

When the boats stopped at the underground docks, there were a few green faces and almost drunk walking as they tried to regain their land feet after travelling across the water. The giant led the way up the stairs and knocked on the door twice, each producing a loud echo behind them and they could hear it from the other side of the door. The doors squeaked a little from little use as they opened away from the group to reveal a tall older lady, her grey hair held in a restricting bun. The group felt very small in the eyes that peered over the top of her glasses.

'The first years, Professor McGonagall.' The giant announced, before turning squeezing past the professor and taking a door to the side.

'Thank you, Hagrid.' McGonagall replied before turning her attention to the new students. 'Come with me and don't lag behind, there is always plenty of time to wonder about the things you will see later.' McGonagall turned around and took off at a brisk pace, one that the first years would be able to follow unless they gawked too much at the sights. Leading the students to an antechamber before two large studded doors, she turned around. 'Welcome to Hogwarts, the premiere school for magic in the British Isles. In a moment you shall be sorted into houses. In these houses are your friends, your family. Work hard and achievements will be rewarded, and any intolerable behaviour will be punished. I wish you all the best for the next seven years that Hogwarts will be your second home, and that your prospective futures be successful. I shall check that we are ready for you, I suggest that you smarten yourselves up before we go in.' With this she turned and went through the door before it closed after her.

Harry and Malfoy glanced at each other after this announcement, surely this was different to what they remembered the strict professor saying the first time. Wasn't the speech longer last time?

Harry felt a tap on the shoulder, as he turned in the direction of the tapped shoulder, a red headed boy moved where Draco was standing, causing the tentative ally to stumble backwards in an effort to not occupy the same space.

'You know all Malfoys' are slimy-Slytherins that can't be trusted, right?' The red head said as he moved between them, his face with a forced looking smile and dirt on the side of his nose.

* * *

I would like to thank rozenmiko and Ash Bishop for reviewing chapter 2 and those that have enjoyed this story enough to follow it.

(Edit: Thanks rozenmiko for pointing out that mistake, I'll keep a closer eye out when reading before uploading)


End file.
